


Framed

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Family, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an arrest warrant is issued for Nell for Murder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa Jones was Nell Jones's identical twin. Like Nell she a genius IQ. Her target was Ramon Cantano, who was now based in LA. He was Nell's ex-boyfriend. Her eventual target was her sister Nell.

Melissa Jones had been tracking her twin sister for weeks. She had followed her on the numerous routes she took to work, where she went after work; she made notes as to who she hung out with outside of work, which she was dating. She had to get her routines down pat if she wanted her plan to be successful.

When Ramon first arrived in LA, he tried for weeks and weeks to get in touch with Nell, but without her number it was almost impossible. As the weeks passed Ramon had started to give us hope that he was never going to see Nell again, until one afternoon he literally ran into her. He looked up.

"Sorry I didn't see.. Nell?"

Nell hadn't looked up. "Yeah?"

"Nell, its Ramon."

Nell looked up and smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. 'Ramon! What are you doing here?" she said as she withdrew from the hug. "How long have you been in LA?"

"For the last couple of weeks. I tried to find you, but you were like a ghost nowhere to be found and I didn't have your number so. Well we should definitely catch up. I mean the way we left things was kind of.."

"Unfinished?"

"Yeah. Unfinished, that is a good word for it."

Nell smiled. "Give me your phone"

"Wait what for?"

"So that you have my number and you can call and we can work something out."

Roman smiled as Nell entered in her number into his phone.

"It was really good to run into you literally." She laughed as she hugged him. "But I've gotta keep moving, we'll catch up soon" She said as she turned to keep running.

Ramon smiled to himself as he started to run in the opposite direction heading home. He couldn't believe it. He finally got a second chance with her.

Over the next couple of weeks Nell and Ramon started hanging out more and more. They met at their usual spot at down by their usual spot at the beach.

"I want us to get back together Nell." He suddenly blurted out. "Don't get me wrong I mean I love hanging out with you, but being here with you and getting a second chance I want to grab it and hold on with both hands you know.

"I…" she started to say.

"Look before you say no, just give it chance the only reason we broke up is because you were moving to LA.

"True, but.."

"Oh, are you seeing.."

"No, no there's no-one."

Ramon smiled

"Alright we start off slow, get to know each other again."

"Agreed." He said

Over the next couple of weeks Nell and Ramon started spending more and more time together as a couple, everything felt so easy and comfortable even the team noticed a change in her demeanor.

Nell walked smiling with all her attention focused firmly on her phone.

"So Nell, who's got you smiling these days." Asked Sam

"No-one just an old friend from back home."

"Hmm, really because I'd say by the way you're smiling and blushing that's more than friendship." Teased Callen

"Leave her alone guys, she's allowed to be happy and keep it a secret from you guys."

"Thank you Kensi" she said with a smile as she left the guys and walked up to OPS.

A few weeks into their newly re-kindled relationship Nell turned up at Ramon's apartment building with breakfast thinking it would be great to surprise him and was walking down the hallway when she saw a brunette exit Ramon's apartment. Nell picked up her walking pace and knocked on the door.

"Vivian, did you forget something." He said as he opened the door.

"No, she didn't but apparently you did!" She said as she threw the breakfast she brought in his face and started to run down the stairs.

"Nell!" He said as he chased after her but she didn't stop to let him speak.

"Nell!"

"No, just leave me alone Ramon" she yelled as she jumped in her quickly and tore off down the street.

Nell arrived at home shortly after. She didn't see Melissa who was staking out in her a car half way her block.

Nell paced around her living room, trying to make sense of what happened. How long had he been cheating on her, how many women were there and if he wasn't interested by did he continue to pursue her. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when her phone started to ring. She knew who it was. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone but didn't say anything.

"Hello? Nell? Are you there?

"What do you want Ramon."

"I'm sorry. She meant nothing. It was a mistake."

"A mistake, what did she just fall into your bed by accident! You know what, don't call don't talk to me. I don't want to see you again. I hate you! I hate you. I wish you were dead!" She said as she slammed the phone down. Ramon slammed his hand on the table.

"Damn it." He said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to "their spot".

Nell ran her hands through her hair, she needed to get out of the apartment and clear her hand. She pulled on her running gear and headed out. Melissa who was dressed in all black gear, the same as Nell (she knew her sister well) hopped out of her car, tucked the gun in the pack around her waist and took off after Nell.

As she ran images and echoes of words ran through her head. "How long has it been going on? I mean Ramon said it was one time but how could I trust anything he said. Was she the only one? How many others were there?" Nell wasn't focused on where she was running, she was on autopilot. She found herself running past the spot where she had first run into Ramon. She didn't even notice him lurking.

"Nell!" he yelled

Nell snapped out of autopilot and looked over at Ramon. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk." She said as she started to walk away.

"Nell, please I just need one minute!"

"You don't get it Ramon. You don't get a minute. I'm done." She said as she took off.

Ramon turned and started walking away when Melissa confronted him.

"Ramon?" Said Melissa who had the gun by her side.

"Nell. I'm so sorry. I…" but before he could finish speaking gun shots rang out.

Everyone in the vicinity scattered. Melissa turned as she heard Ramon crumple to the ground. She saw the camera and took off running back and followed Nell into her apartment building. She took sanctuary until she could safely exit the building without being noticed. She soon exited the building and walked back to her car and took off driving back her safe house. She could hear sirens in the background no doubt in response to the shooting. She smiled and waited for chaos to unfold.

Cut to LAPD

Captain, we're getting a report of a shooting. Male early 20's shot a point blank range. EMS are on the way."

"Alright take Destasio and check it out."

The two LAPD detectives arrived on the scene to find the EMS standing over Ramon, who had a white sheet over him.

"There was nothing we could do, he bleed out too fast."

One of the detectives turned to the EMS. "It's alright we'll take it from here."

"This close, mid afternoon surrounded by people. It had to be someone he knew." Said one detective while the other checked the deceased for an ID.

"His name's Ramon Cantano." He said as he opened up his wallet. "Lives in Echo Park."

"How are the uni's going for witnesses?"

"They're putting together some ID's now."

One of the uniforms walked over. "Sir, we have suspect description. Witnesses say suspect is approximately 5"2, short brown / red hair, pixie cut. One of the witnesses also said they heard the victim say Nell, before the shots.

Destasio looked around for surrounding cameras. "We.. need…to…get the video from that camera and see if it caught a still of our killer. We also need to track Cantano's route from his apartment to here. He could have been followed."

Destasio and his partner headed back to LAPD and arrived a short time later. His captain came out of his office.

"Video footage has just been emailed. He said as Destasio brought up the footage and hit play. He watched as a figure fired 2 shots and turned towards the camera quickly exiting the screen.

"Wait back it up" he said to the uni was operating the footage.

"Stop…right…..there." he said as Nell's face came into camera view.

"We need to find out who this. Grab a screen shot and run through facial recognition and put out a BOLO with her photo and description." Said Destasio.

Cut to 9am the next morning.

The facial recognition program had been working all night trying to match Nell's face from the security footage when suddenly the program dinged. Destasio sat down at his desk. "Match found." But when he tried to open it, it came up classified. "NCIS Classified."

"So, she's one of yours is she Deeks." Said Destasio as he took a sip of his coffee and walked into his captain's office.

"We got a problem Captain."

"Do you know how to get in touch with that Svengali at NCIS?

"Henrietta Lange?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Why? We got a hit and the match is classified and the file was locked down. She's NCIS.

Cut to Deeks

Deeks got up the next morning and was checking his email when he saw the BOLO Alert the contained Nell's photograph, details and arrest warrant.

"What the…" Deeks quickly packed up his gear and headed into OPS. When Deeks arrived everyone was already in the bullpen.

"Morning Deeks." Said Sam

"Morning." He said with a distracted tone.

"Deeks, everything okay?" asked Callen

"Have you seen Hetty?" he asked.

"I'm right here Mr Deeks" she said as she came up behind him causing him to jump.

"I need to talk to you...Now…It's urgent."

"What's going on Mr Deeks?"

"There's something I need to show you."

Hetty followed Deeks into OPS. We need the room Mr Beale, Ms Jones. Deeks stared at Nell who walked out of the room. Deeks locked the doors and put the BOLO up on the big screen and started to play the footage ending with the freeze frame of Nell.

"How long until they identify her Mr Deeks?"

"BOLO was issued last night. If they ran facial recognition they could have already gotten match."

"Yes Mr Deeks, but not a name."

"They've issued a warrant for her arrest Hetty."

"Well that won't be happening Mr Deeks, not until we have done some investigating of our own."

Please call Mr Hanna, Ms Blye and Mr Callen up to OPS.

A couple of minutes later they had all watched the video of Nell shooting Ramon.

"That can't be right. There's no way Nell would ever kill anyone Hetty" Said Sam

"I know that Mr Hanna. Well maybe someone hacked the footage." Suggested Callen

"Well according the report they have eye witnesses who heard the name Nell and then the shots a few seconds later."

Everyone fell silent.

"Mr Deeks, please invite Ms Jones and Mr Beale back into OPS.

Nell and Eric entered and see saw the picture on the screen of her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Deeks replayed the tape while everyone watched on silently.

The tape ended and Nell couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She stumbled over to her chair and sat down.

"Nell" Said Deeks as he walked over and dropped down in front of her.

"Ramon." She whispered. "Oh my god Ramon."

"Nell?" queried Deeks.

"Ramon, he's dead isn't he. I saw him that day.

"Who is he Nell" Asked Deeks

"We dated before; we started the relationship again when he came out here. He cheated I was angry and ran off. We argued I told him…Oh god…

"What is it Nell?" Asked Sam

"I told him I wished he was dead."

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Alright, um how do you explain the footage of you with the weapon shooting Ramon and leaving the scene?"

"I don't….."

"Nell there is witnesses at the scene who have him saying your name right before he was shot."

Nell who was completely in shock by everything tried to pull herself together.

"I can't I don't….None of this makes any sense…Unless…"

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

"It can't be I haven't seen or heard from her in years." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nell, who are you talking about?"

"My sister Melissa."

"You're sister?" Queried Callen

"Yeah, my identical twin sister."


	2. Twin

You have an identical twin sister." Repeated Callen

"Yeah." Whispered Nell.

"You said that you hadn't seen her or spoken to her in a while. Can I ask why not?" asked Deeks

Nell stared off into the distance, completely zoned out to what Deeks's had asked.

Deeks touched Nell's hand bring her back to the conversation. "Yeah, uh, sorry. What did you ask?

"You said you haven't seen or spoken to your sister in a while. Can I ask why not?"

"Uh no we haven't spoken in a few years and then I left to come to LA. She had some…issues… and she was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder and she went to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. As far as I know she's still there.

"Do you know which hospital Nell?" Asked Deeks

Nell shook her head. "Um Trenton Psychiatric."

Kensi, Deeks call Trenton Psychiatric and find out if Melissa Jones is current or.." Callen looked at Nell. "Or an escaped patient."

"On it." Said Kensi and Deeks as they headed from OPS.

"Eric, I need to you to sift through surveillance footage around Nell's apartment looking for any sign of her twin."

"How long?"

"2 weeks"

"On it." Said Eric

"Eric, you should also focus on my running path. I was..um.. on a run when Ramon was shot." She said as she tried to hold herself together.

Eric nodded and turned back to his computer screen while typing rapidly on his keyboard.

Callen turned to Nell. "Nell, Sam and I need to know as much about your sister as you can remember okay."

Nell looked around at all the people. She didn't want this getting out.

"We can go to the boatshed if you feel more comfortable Nell."

Nell nodded.

"Alright" he said

Hetty walked over to Callen. As Callen opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by Hetty. "Mr Callen. I'm on way over to the LAPD to speak to Detective Destasio. He is the Detective who issued the BOLO for Ms Jones."

"If you're going to LAPD maybe you should bring Deeks with you. He is after all our LAPD liaison." Said Deeks.

"As much as I enjoy Mr Deeks's company. I think this visit is best one that I do myself Mr Callen."

"You're not going to hand her over Hetty." He said firmly.

"Of course I'm not Mr Callen. Do I look like I've gone daft? No I will give them the opportunity to speak to Nell at a location of my choosing with myself and Mr Deeks present Mr Callen."

"Deeks, why would you…."

Hetty stared at him as though he had lost his mind."

"Lawyer, right got it."

Hetty smiled as she turned around and walked out of OPS grabbed her bag and headed over to the LAPD.

Callen turned to face Nell and Sam. Come on, let's go." He said as they left OPS and headed onto the boathouse.

Callen, Sam and Nell exited the mission as Kensi and Deeks were on the phone to Trenton Psychiatric.

"Dr Rowe. My name is Detective Marty Deeks. I'm a liaison officer between NCIS and LAPD."

"What can I do for you Detective?"

"I'm calling regarding one of your patients. A Melissa Jones."

"What's happened?"

"Is she still a patient at the hospital?"

"I'm sorry I can't release any medical records relating to a patient."

"Dr Rowe, I'm not asking for medical records. It pertains nothing to confidentiality. I need to know where she is the moment."

"Why is it so important that you know Detective"

"Because she is the main suspect in a homicide Dr Rowe."

Dr Rowe went silent.

"Dr Rowe." Said Deeks.

"Melissa left us about 4 months ago. She was complying with her medication and was doing well. She was heading home to reconnect with her family."

"So you didn't drop her at the family house."

"No, from the notes I can see here our staff called a taxi to and advised them to drop her off at her parents address and told him no stops or change of addresses along the way.

"So let me understand this right you let a person with a borderline personality disorder who could go off her medication at any time go home without any supervision."

"She was complying with her medication and she was ready to re-join her family on the outside.

"Well clearly she wasn't Doctor Rowe. Because she came to LA and she killed someone.

"Okay, Doctor Rowe. Did she arrive at home?"

"As far as I know she did." She replied simply

"As far as you.. You know what that's just…wow.. Yeah okay. Was she required to see you for outpatient treatment?"

"As I explained Detective, she was doing well. She had her own therapist outside of the hospital that she would continue to see for treatment. We advised him of her progress and medication."

"What is the therapists name?"

"Dr Carla Butler."

"Great, thank you Dr Rowe." Said Deeks as he hung up the phone.

Deeks turned to Kensi. She was released 4 months ago. Doctors say she was taking her meds and she was stable enough to return home."

"Clearly she wasn't if she's gone after Nell and is trying to frame her for murder." Said Kensi

"We need to talk to Nell's parents and the shrink." Said Deeks as he and Kensi headed out to meet Callen, Sam and Deeks at the boatshed.

Meanwhile Hetty had arrived at LAPD.

Hetty approached the desk where a young officer was waiting.

"Can I help you Ma'am."

Hetty smiled. "Yes my name is Henrietta Lange and I am looking for Detective Destasio."

"Take a seat Ma'am. I'll find him for you."

Hetty smiled and took a seat waiting patiently for Detective Destasio.

After a few minutes Detective Destasio arrived.

"Ah you must be Detective Destasio. My name is Henrie…"

"I know who you are Ms Lange." He said cutting Hetty off.

The detective

"Then you must know why I am here Detective."

"One of your staff is a suspect in a murder Ms Lange. We need to interview here."

"You mean interrogate, Detective Destasio."

"This is a LAPD matter Ms Lange. I should arrest you for interfering in a LAPD investigation, withholding a suspect. Should I continue?"

"No Detective." Hetty smiled. Whilst I know that Ms Jones would never kill anyone. I also know that you have to do your job Detective. I am here to offer opportunity to speak to your…(Hetty paused) suspect. With of course myself and Mr Deeks…"

"You mean Detective Deeks."

Hetty nodded. "Yes in the room. In a location of my choosing."

"In a locat…I can't allow that Ms Lange."

"Then I can't allow you to speak to Ms Jones." She said simply.

Detective Destasio looked at the little woman with frustration who was staring straight at him, to the point where it was making him uncomfortable.

He exhaled hard. "Fine. Where and when." He said in annoyed tone.

Hetty smiled and gave him the address to the boat shed and told him to be there at 5pm; the later the better she thought, giving her team more time to investigate. As she headed out of the LAPD she pulled out her phone.

"Go for Deeks" he said.

"Mr Deeks." She started to say.

"Ah Hetty, sorry…I..Thought..you were…never mind. "What's going on?"

"A Detective Destasio from the LAPD is coming to the interview Nell at 5pm Mr Deeks."

"Destasio, huh. He's a… well…a"

"I understand Mr Deeks."

"I would like you to be there in a lawyer capacity with Ms Jones."

"Understood Hetty. We're heading to boathouse now to hook up with Sam and Callen."

Meanwhile at the boat house Callen and Sam were talking to Nell about her sister

"Can you think of any reason why your sister would try and frame you for murder Nell?"

"No, but I haven't been involved in her life lately. I mean I left home and went to college and then moved to LA to join NCIS. I knew she had some problems, but I didn't think it was this bad. I don't understand why my parents didn't say anything. I could have tried to help her."

"I'm sure they were just trying to protect you and were trying to get her some help."

Nell shook her head. "If she was like this why didn't she call and ask for help. She's my sister I would have done anything to help her."

"I don't know Nell, but were going to find her and find out." Said Sam

"Why shoot Ramon, he did nothing wrong." She said as she tried to hold herself together. "He did nothing wrong." She whispered. "If I had been there for her she wouldn't be.."

Before she could continue Callen cut her off. "Nell none of this your fault, you understand."

"But if I was more vigilant, if I knew someon.."

Callen interrupted her again. "Nell, it's not your fault. But you've got Sam, me, Kensi, Deeks, Eric and most importantly Hetty on your side. You have all of us and we're gonna clear your name. We know you didn't do this.

Nell shot Callen a small smile.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Melissa, Nell?"

"She's extremely intelligent. Her IQ is in the genius band."

Sam smiled. "Just like her twin sister"

"Nell smiled softly.

"I'm sorry guys, there's not much else that I can tell you about her."

Callen sat and thought for a few seconds before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Nell. I need you to put yourself in her shoes and talk me through how you would have planned this."

"G?"

"No Sam, it's perfect. Nell and her sister, they would think alike. If Nell can tell me about how she would have planned this, we might find her sister or something to tie her sister to the murder."

Sam looked at Nell. "Are you sure you're up for this Nell."

Nell nodded. "Yeah, she can't get away with what she did."

Nell sat down at the table with Sam and Callen as Kensi and Deeks came through the door.

"What did you find out?" Asked Callen

"Melissa Jones was released 4 months ago. They sent.."

"Wait, they released her?" Asked Nell

"Yeah, 4 months ago. They gave her medication and she was dropped off back at your parents place. She was placed under their supervision and care." Said Deeks

"What did my parents say?"

"We haven't spoken to them yet."

"I need to see them."

Nell, you can't be involved in the case, you're a murder suspect." Said Callen

An awkward silence came over the room as Callen realized the ramifications of his last statement.

He looked over to Nell who had walked over to the corner of the room. He touched her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but if you are involved in the case, anything that could lead to her arrest the case could get thrown out."

Nell turned to face Callen. "I know. It's just its frustrating G it's frustrating not being able to help. I want answers from her why she did this, why I wasn't told about any of this. Why was it kept from me?" she said as she let out a sigh.

"I know it's tough not having answers Nell. Trust me" He said as he smiled. "But we're here and were going to get them for you."

"Thanks G" she said as she sniffled.

"Okay can you tell me how you would have planned this if it was you." He asked as they walked back over to the table where everyone was waiting."

"I would have run surveillance for 2-3 weeks got my routines and habits down. I would have changed my wardrobe, haircut, mannerisms to match me.

"Deeks, Kensi talk to Nell's parents, find out when she left home to come out here."

"Nell what's your parent's phone number." Asked Deeks

Nell didn't respond.

"Nell?"

"Deeks, let me talk to my parents. I won't tell them anything about the murder or me being a suspect. I'll see what they give up voluntarily.

Everyone looked at Callen

"Nell I don't kn.."

"Please Callen."

Callen sighed. "Alright, but put the call on speaker phone."

Nell nodded, pulled out her phone and dialed the number. The phone continued to ring until a familiar voice answered. "Hello"

Nell smiled. "Mom, it's Nell."

"Nell!" She said as she called out to Nell's Dad. "Nell's on the phone come here."

"Hi Nell." He said into the phone

"Hi Dad."

"Are you and your sister having a good time catching up?"

"Yeah, it's been really great to see her." Said Nell

"We thought we would have heard from you sooner, she's been there 2 weeks already."

"Sorry Dad, we were just having too much fun catching up."

"Leave them alone, they're having fun." Said Nell's mom.

"Nell, how is Melissa doing?"

"She's seems fine mom, why?"

"Nell…your sister. She's had some issues… we..ah…We had to take her to the hospital. She's okay now; she's taking medication and talking to her therapist. They thought she would do better in a family environment"

Nell fell silent.

"Nell?" Said her dad.

"Sorry dad. Why didn't you say anything?"

(Nell's mom and dad looked at each other). "We didn't want to worry you Nell. But um, look after your sister. Make sure she is taking her medication."

"Mom, Dad. I have to go. I have a work meeting."

"I thought you were on holidays Nell. They make you work on your holidays?"

"It's TV Dad, we're on call all the time."

"Surely there is someone else that can deal with it Nell. "You should enjoy your holidays. Someone needs to talk to your boss."

Everyone in the room smirked. "I know Dad. I will. I have to go. Love you talk to you soon."

"Love you too Nell. Tell your sister that we love her." Said her mom

"I will mom. Love you too. Bye" she said as hung up the phone.

Callen typed onto the keyboard trying to get an uplink into OPS. A few seconds later Eric's face appeared on the screen.

"Hit me G"

"How are you going with the surveillance footage Eric?"

"It's a lot of footage to sift through. It would go a little quicker if I could have some help G?" He said as he looked at Nell.

"I know Eric, we're working on it. Let me know when you find something Eric. Also check surrounding areas for sightings of Nell and Melissa at the same time in the same area, we something to take the onus off Nell and create some doubt."

"I'm on it G" He said as he disappeared from the screen.

"Alright Kensi, you are with me and Sam. We're going to review Nell's routes to work and her running routes. See if we can identify any witnesses how may have seen Nell or her sister."

"LAPD will be flooding the area, and they will be pissed if they find you guys snooping around and asking questions."

"Well we will just avoid getting caught won't we Deeks." Smiled G as he left the boat shed with Sam and Kensi leaving Deeks with Nell.

"We better prepare before Destasio gets here this afternoon." Said Deeks.

"Yeah" Whispered Nell

"It'll be alright Nell. I won't let happen to you and we both know Hetty will never let anything happen to you." He assured Nell as he smiled at her with that goofy smile.

Nell smiled. "That's Deeks."

"You ready to do this?" he asked

"Yeah" replied Nell

As they sat down and began to prepare for Detective Destasio arrival.


	3. Deeks Vs Destasio

Kensi, Sam and Callen headed out and split up to canvas the area and returned back a few hours later.

"Anything?" Asked Callen

"People remember seeing her in the area, but never two Nell's at the same time." Said Kensi

"We need to get a look at those surveillance tapes." Said Callen as they made their way back to OPS.

Meanwhile Nell and Deeks had finished prepping and were in the boathouse waiting for Destasio's arrival while Hetty was just arriving when she heard Deeks starting to speak and waited before entering.

Deeks got up to make them both a cup of tea while they waited.

"So uh you never mentioned that you had a twin sister. I mean I knew you said you came from a big family. But I mean a twin sister that's kind of cool."

Nell shot Deeks a look.

"I mean, it's not cool when she frames you for murder but other than that."

Nell smiled. "It's alright Deeks. I understand."

"We lost touch when I moved to LA. I feel bad that I didn't stay in touch with her you know, maybe if I had I wouldn't be in this situation." She said as avoided eye contact with Deeks.

"Nell look at me." He said, but Nell still didn't make eye contact.

"Nell? Nelly? Nellosaurus?" Said Deeks. The last one caused Nell to smile and chuckle softly and look back at Deeks.

Deeks put his hand over Nell's. "None of this is your fault. Understand. We're gonna find your sister and clear your name."

Nell nodded.

"Mr Deeks is right Ms Jones." Said Hetty as she walked into the boatshed. "None of this is our fault, we will find your sister and she will face what she has done."

Nell smiled and nodded.

"Mr Deeks, Detective Destasio will be here shortly. Are you and Ms Jones prepared?"

"Yep, we're good to go." He said as Nell nodded.

"Now we wait." Said Hetty as she took at seat at the table next to Deeks and Nell.

Meanwhile Callen, Sam and Kensi had arrived back at the mission at walked up the stairs and into OPS.

"Any luck with the canvas?" Asked Eric as the three of them walked back in to OPS.

"People remember seeing Nell in the area, but not two of them at the same time or even around the same time." Said Kensi

"Eric, how are you going with the surveillance footage? Asked Sam.

Eric picked up his tablet and brought up 4 screens on the big screen and started playing the footage.

"I've been going through the footage of Nell's paths over the last two weeks looking to see if anyone's been following her. This is what I found." He said as he enlarged two of the screens.

The four of them watched the surveillance footage and saw who they assumed to be Melissa following Nell on her running path.

"We can't confirm that's Melissa." Said Kensi

Callen looked at Kensi. "Eric, follow the person following Nell, and let me know the minute they face the camera. Also keep trying to find their face on any reflective surfaces. Anything you can do to put together a composite."

Eric nodded.

"Eric can you send those 3 surveillance videos, one to of each of us and let us go through it. Send it to our tablets." Said Callen

"On it G." Replied Eric as he tapped his tablet and sent the videos to the three of them as they headed out of OPS and down the stairs and headed back to their desks to start going through the security footage.

Meanwhile Detective Destasio had arrived at the boatshed and walked into find Deeks, Hetty and most importantly Nell sitting at the table.

Hetty got up to greet Detective Destasio whilst Deeks stayed protectively by Nell's side.

"Detective Destasio" She said as she extended her hand.

"Miss Lange." He said as he extended his hand in return.

He walked towards Deeks and Nell.

"Deeks" He said as he looked at him.

"Destasio." He replied not getting up.

"And you must be the reason we're all here." He said as he looked at Nell.

Hetty swallowed hard before introducing Nell.

"Destasio pulled out a chair and took at seat at the table.

"Ms Jones, we you on camera leaving the scene after Ramon Cantano was shot, we have eye witnesses hear him say your name, they heard you arguing with the victim in the minutes leading up to the shooting."

"I might be wrong but I didn't hear a question in their Destasio" Said Deeks.

Destasio shot Deeks a look.

"Ms Jones, what was your relationship with Ramon Cantano?"

"We were dating." She replied.

"You were dating? I see, did any of your friends, family, colleagues know."

"No, it was new."

Nell was answering the questions with short simply responses, just like Deeks had told her too."

"Did you see Mr Cantano the day he was murdered?" he said as he tried to get a reaction out of Nell, but she was holding her own.

Nell thought to herself. "Do I tell him about the argument, the confrontation in the park? He already got mine, Melissa's face off the security footage, if I lie, he'll know." Nell turned to Deeks who nodded.

"Yes I saw him on the day he died?"

"When and where did you see him Ms Jones?"

Nell mind flashed back to the images on the surveillance tape of Melissa shooting Ramon. She was completely zoned off to what was happening around her.

"Ms Jones?" Said Destasio in a more forceful tone, but Nell didn't respond.

Deeks moved his hand to Nell. "Nell? It's Deeks, you alright?"

Nell shook herself back to reality. "Sorry, um what was the question?" she asked.

Destasio asked again.

"I saw him earlier that day. I went to his apartment to surprise him."

"And this is when you got into the fight?"

Nell nodded.

"What was the fight about?"

"I saw a woman coming out of his apartment."

"He was cheating, and you confronted him, you argued."

"I asked him to leave me alone and I left. I went back to my apartment." She said

Destasio pulled out a file from his briefcase. "It's what, about a 15, 20 minute drive back to your apartment? We dumped Cantano's phone and I can see he called you not long after you got back to your apartment. What did you two talk about?"

"I just told him that we were over and that I didn't want to talk to him and for him to leave me alone."

"Really that's funny because after we found out who you were we had some uniforms canvass your building and they said that they heard you yelling I hate you, I hate you. I wish you were dead, and you got your wish Miss Jones because Ramon Cantano is dead.

"She was upset Destasio." Said Deeks.

"Really Deeks? Was she angry enough to kill him over it?" He said as he looked at Nell.

Deeks stood up, put his hands on the desk and leaned over towards Destasio. "This woman is highly respected federal officer and an extraordinary human being who's done more for this country that you can only dream about Destasio. She is being set up."

"Oh this should be good. Really Deeks and who exactly would be setting her up. We have her on video so unless she has a twin roaming around Los Angeles. ..."

Deeks, Nell and Hetty smiled. "Something funny to you?" He asked.

Deeks started to speak but Hetty put her hand up to stop him. "Detective Destasio what Mr Deeks is trying to say is that Ms Jones does indeed have an identical twin. Here in Los Angeles."

"I'm sorry she has a what?"

Deeks started to speak but put her hand on his to stop him. "I have an identical twin sister. Her name is Melissa." Said Nell.

Destasio sat and thought for a moment before speaking. "Okay let me get this straight you have an identical twin and you think she's responsible for killing Ramon. That she's tried to frame you and yet we've been through all the security footage in the area and we can't find any trace of your double. Explain that?"

"She's smart okay. She's obviously memorised where the cameras are and avoided them. I mean come on Destasio really. If you actually did your job and checked out Melissa Jones you would know that she was in Trenton Psychiatric, she was on medication and had recently been released."

"You're trying to tell me how to do my job Deeks." He said as he chuckled. "That's real interesting, considering you basically dumped us for NCIS. When was the last time you even walked into a LAPD precient Deeks. huh."

Deeks stood up. "You know what Destasio you're right. I haven't been to LAPD in a while, but it doesn't stop me from remembering how to be a detective and how to work a case"

Hetty stood up. "Mr Deeks.."

Destasio put his hand up and cut her off, while Nell sat silently watching the banter got back and forth.

"It's alright Ms Lange. I initially came here with enough evidence to arrest Ms Jones. We have..

"Wait, what. You can't arrest her" He said as he and Hetty moved in front of Nell to block her from Destasio. "You can't prove that's her."

"Relax Deeks. I said initially. Know that I know she has a twin. I'll look into that. Speaking of which Deeks mind telling me how you knew that her sister was in Trenton Psych and that she was medicated?"

Deeks remained silent.

Destasio smiled. "This is an LAPD investigation Deeks. Ramon Cantano was a civilian!"

"Indeed he was Detective Destasio; however your suspect is one of my people"

Destasio chuckled and looked down at Hetty. "If anyone from NCIS interferes with this investigation I will not hesitate to arrest them for interfering in an ongoing investigation. Stay away from this case. Do you understand me?" he asked

Hetty smiled. "Of course Detective Destasio."

"I also expect Ms Jones to be available for further questioning and not be pulled for some secret mission or find out she's been shipped out of the country." He said as he picked up his jacket and walked out of the boatshed.

"Well that went..." Said Deeks

"Atleast he didn't arrest me" Said Nell.

"No, but we need to find evidence to show that Melissa was following you."

At that moment Eric's face came up on the monitor.

"Hey Guys.."

"Whoa, Eric, I think you're developing ESP." Said Deeks

Eric smiled.

"How are you coming with the security footage Mr Beale?"

"It was alot to go through on my own. Kensi, Sam and Callen are going through different routes each."

"We need to know where they are at with the footage Eric." Said Deeks.

"I'm on it." Said Eric as the screen went blank.

Meanwhile back down in the bullpen Callen, Kensi and Sam were going through surveillance footage when Eric came running down the stairs.

"Hey. I just had Hetty on the monitor and she wants to know where you guys are at with the surveillance footage.

The three of them looked at each other. "We're not completely finished yet."

"Alright then throw up what you have got." He said frustrated voice as he looked at the monitor.

"Eric." Said Callen who stood staring at him along with Sam and Kensi.

Eric turned around to face them realising how he sounded. "Sorry guys it's just its Nell."

Kensi who was standing closest to Eric put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"It's alright we get it" Said Sam as Eric used his tablet to throw up the still's the rest of them had freeze framed from the videos.

"I don't see..."

"Wait" Said Eric as he froze the footage and smiled.

"Eric?" Said Callen

"You found something, didn't you?" Asked Sam

"I didn't see this before. Damn it!"

"Eric what didn't you see?" Asked Callen

"Nell headed back to her apartment, after the shooting. I picked her up on surveillance cameras going into her apartment" Said Eric as he played the feed as the three of them looked on.

"Now watch" He said as they watched on and saw a second figure shaped just like Nell enter the building and exit a little while later."

"Before you ask that's not Nell." Said Eric.

"How do you know?" Asked Sam

"Because, here I have Nell exiting her building for work at 7.37am the next morning."

"Then the other person that exited earlier, has to have been Melissa." Said Kensi

Eric nodded.

"Eric do we have any other footage of Melissa in the area in the time that she left the apartment and when Nell exited the building?" Asked Callen

"I'm still sifting through G."

"Sift fast Eric, and let Hetty know what you found, we're on our way to the boatshed." He said as the three of them exited OPS and headed for the boatshed.

Eric quickly headed back to his station and connected via video link to the boathouse to find Deeks and Nell sitting at the table talking.

"Uh guys, guys I have some news where's Hetty?"

"I'm right here Mr Beale." She replied as she came back into camera shot.

Eric went through and explained to Hetty, Deeks and Nell what he had found.

"Well done Mr Beale." Smiled Hetty

"Thanks Eric." Said Nell

Eric smiled and disconnected the video link. A few minutes later Callen, Sam and Kensi walked into the boathouse.

"Eric fill you guys in?" Asked Callen

"Yes, Mr Beale has brought us all up to speed indeed Mr Callen. Now to discuss arrangements for you Ms Jones. I don't recommend that you return home as Detective Destasio will be there keeping an eye on you and as for your sister I assume she will be under the impression that you have been arrested and as such would not be likely to return to your apartment. Here is a key to a NCIS safe house, go there and wait." She said as she held the key out for Nell as the four of them looked on.

Deeks stepped forward. "Hetty. I'm not trying to question you or this decision, or well maybe I am, but it's safer if Nell has one of us with her, we don't know if Melissa has anymore plans regarding Nell and with Destasio out keeping an eye on her..."

Hetty thought for a moment before speaking. "Hmmm, good argument Mr Deeks." She said as she smiled.

"She can come and stay with me at my apartment." Offered Deeks.

"Wait a minute, why you Deeks?" Asked Sam

"Well, you Sam have a family, you have kids, Callen you don't even own a bed, a lounge, TV, food and Kensi, well if we let Nell stay with Kensi we'd never find her the next morning, she'd be trapped under all the things Kensi hoards." Smiled Deeks

"For the last time Deeks I am not a hoarder!" Replied Kensi as everyone chuckled

"So Ms Jones, you will stay under the watchful eye of Mr Deeks."

"Yeah, but who's going to watch Deeks." Smiled Sam

"Going...to..watch, wow Sam."

"We'll be fine Sam" Said Nell.

"You ready to rock Nellosaurus." Said Deeks as he picked up his jacket

Nell smiled and nodded and grabbed her things and headed out of the boathouse.

"Really I don't get anything for the Nellosaurus! No laughs...nothing!" he said as he followed her out.

Next chapter Melissa Jones has another target in her sights, but who will it be.


	4. Target Acquired

As Deeks and Nell left the mission Hetty's phone started to ring. 

"Lange" Said Hetty as she answered.

"Ms Lange, its Detective Destasio."

"Ah Detective, how can I help you?"

"Well Ms Lange we have been looking into the identical twin angle."

"And?" Asked Hetty full well knowing the answer.

"And the information Deeks offered up panned out, that Ms Jones has a twin."

"Huh, I see" Said Hetty as she smiled softly as Destasio began to fill her in.

Meanwhile Melissa had begun moving forward in her plans for another target. During her initial surveillance she had spotted her with a bespectacled blonde man. A man she would eventual come to know as Eric Beale. 

Nell and Deeks arrived at his apartment shortly after leaving the boatshed.

"Welcome to Casa Deeks." He said as he opened the door to his apartment as Nell followed him inside.

"Thanks for doing this Deeks. I really appreciate it."

Deeks smiled and pulled Nell into him. "Alright time for the grand tour." He said as he took Nell around his apartment before arriving back into the living room.

"So uh are you up for some food?" Said Deeks as he walked towards to the kitchen with Nell following behind.

"You can cook?" Said Nell in a surprised voice.

Deeks chuckled. "Ha, yes I can cook, well uh, sort of, maybe." He said as he turned to face Nell. You know what" He said as he picked up his jacket and walked towards Nell. "I did kind of promise to Hetty and the team to keep you safe and I can't exactly guarantee if I cook so…"

Nell chuckled. "So you're cooking is as bad as Kensi's?"

Deeks smiled. "Not even close. First and last time I let Kensi cook for me I was out for like a week with food poisoning remember?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"So safe route we order some takeout." He said as he clapped his hands together. "So what are you thinking?"

Nell opened her mouth to speak before Deeks cut her off.

"I'm thinking Greek food, what do you think?" He asked.

Nell smiled softly. "Sounds good." She said as her thoughts turned back to her sister.

"Hey, you think it's really a good idea for us to be heading out? I mean Destasio has got to be watching you and who knows what Melissa is doing." Said Nell as Deeks headed towards the front door and turned the knob.

Deeks looked back at Nell, smiled while he opened the door, not seeing Hetty standing there. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure I can sneak us in and out without getting seen." He said as he turned forward to see Hetty standing there.

"Ahhh" Deeks said as he screamed.

"Well Mr Deeks, I can't say that is the first time someone has reacted like that to my presence." She said as she smiled.

Nell watched in amusement as Deeks tried to explain himself.

"Well I uh..you (Deeks smiled) you…you just surprised me that's all Hetty." He replied

"Mmm indeed." She said as she looked Deeks up and down noticing he was dressed to go out. "Are you going somewhere Mr Deeks?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah, yeah, we were just heading out to find some food." Said Deeks as he tried walk out of his apartment, but Hetty wouldn't move.

"Uh Hetty?" He said confused. "Do you want to come with us?" He said slowly.

"Thank you for the offer Mr Deeks, but that is not the reason for my visit. First off, here, dinner." She said as she handed him a bag containing the food.

"Hetty? How did you uh…"

"I believe Greek was on the menu." She said. Deeks opened his mouth to talk but Hetty put her hand up to stop him. "I'm sorry to cut you off Mr Deeks but there are more pressing matters at hand to discuss other than you predictability of your food choices." Said Hetty.

"What's going on Hetty?" He asked as he stepped aside to let her in the door as Hetty walked in and over to Nell.

"Ms Jones. I received a phone call today from Detective Destasio." Said Hetty.

"He's not gonna try and arrest her again is he?" Queried Deeks as he walked over and stood by Nell.

Hetty stared at Deeks for a few moments before speaking.

"No Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as she chuckled. "He was calling to give me an update on the case."

"Really Destasio called to give you an update on the case. That doesn't sound like him." Said Deeks skeptically.

Hetty smiled. "Detective Destasio called to inform me that they are making enquiries into your twin sister Ms Jones and they will let me know once they have managed to locate her. In the meantime and I will tell the rest of the others to be on guard, vigilant, and keep your guns loaded." She said with a smile.

"We will Hetty."

Hetty took a step towards Nell and took her hands in her own. "We will find her Ms Jones and she will pay for what was done to Mr Cantano."

Nell smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Mr Deeks I will leave Ms Jones under your watchful eye and remember you both don't leave this apartment. Mr Deeks do I make myself clear."

"As clear as the ocean Hetty." Said Deeks with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hmmm" Said Hetty as she pursed her lips and started to walk towards the front door of Deeks apartment.

"Uh Hetty." Said Nell causing her to turn.

"Yes Ms Jones." She replied.

"I've been going through everything in my head. Ramon, Melissa and I think she knows about my job with NCIS, she knew that the police wouldn't be able to identify me, she knew that they would have to put my face out there with my real name, she knew that it would compromise me. It would force me to be overt, it would force (Nell had a realization as she said the next words slowly) everything to come to light." She said.

"Ms Jones, we won't allow that to happen." Said Hetty as she looked at a worried Nell. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes" She said.

"Good." Said as she smiled. "I'll leave you and Mr Deeks to eat your food in peace." She said and turned to look at Deeks.

"Mr Deeks, I believe Thai food normally follows the next day after Greek food. I've organized for this to be delivered for you tomorrow. "

Nell smiled.

"I'm that predictable am I Hetty?" He asked.

"Indeed Mr Deeks. A habit I would insist you cease." She said as she turned to make her way out the door.

"Uh Hetty. What about Eric I mean Deeks is here with me and Callen, Sam and Kensi are field agents and they can handle themselves but what about Eric."

"Don't worry Ms Jones. I have two of our best agents looking out for him." She said as Callen and Sam were tailing Eric back to his apartment.

"You think we should check in on Nell and Deeks?" Asked Callen.

"I think you should concentrate on looking for threats while I drive G" He said.

"Sam I believe that if you're driving it's your responsibility." Said Callen with a smirk.

"So your just gonna sit there. Doing nothing? "He said

"I'm not doing nothing Sam. I'm drilling down on the intel on Melissa and Nell, to see what we missed, to find a motive, anything to help Nell clear her name."

"You having any luck? Asked Sam

"I mean I've been going through the records and there's a lot to sift through. I um found something it's from before Nell moved out here for NCIS. It's a sealed police file that names Nell and Melissa in the contents." Said Callen

"The only reason it would be sealed is if they were both minors or it was sealed on judges orders." Replied Sam

"You think Destasio knows about it?" Asked Callen

"I think if he knew he would have brought it up when he talked to Nell and Deeks." Said Sam as he looked at Callen.

"You think we can get it unsealed?" Asked Callen

"I think that, that's a question for Hetty." Said Sam

"You think she knows what's in the file." Asked Callen

"Maybe, maybe not. But I still think Hetty is our chance of getting that file unsealed." Said Sam

"Yeah, but not our only chance. I say we ask Nell, if she knows that we know about the file, she might open up." Said Callen

Sam thought for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Alright, we make sure Eric gets home safe, then we go to Nell's to ask her about the file." Callen nodded as they pulled up near Eric's apartment block, unbeknownst to them that Melissa was already waiting inside Eric's apartment.

Callen and Sam watched as Eric got out of his car and entered his apartment building.

"We'll give him a minute or two before calling him."

Eric walked up to his apartment door, slid his key in the lock and turned, listening as the lock clicked Melissa moved around Eric's apartment getting in position ready to strike when Eric's phone started to ring. Melissa shrunk back into the darkness as Eric answered his phone.

"Hello?" Said Eric

"Eric, its Callen."

"What's going on G? Is Nell alright." He said as Melissa listened in.

"Nell's fine Eric, she's with Deeks. We just wanted to make sure you got home safe, with Melissa out there, we're all on alert."

Eric took a few seconds to realise what was happening. "Hetty, she told you to look out for me didn't she."

Callen and Sam looked at each other smiled. "Yeah, she did, but you're a part of our team Eric."

"Well I'm home safe now guys, you can go and enjoy your night." Said Eric as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Alright Eric, remember keep your eyes open, we don't know who Melissa is gunning for next." He said.

"I will, thanks G." He said as he lowered his phone Melissa came out of the shadows from behind him and plunged her knife into him multiple times

"Ahhh" He yelled as he moved his hands to side and felt his blood run through his fingers and onto his hand.

Eric hadn't hung up the phone and Callen and Sam had heard everything. "Eric!" Yelled Callen. "Eric what's going on? Are you okay?" He yelled.

Melissa looked down and saw the connected call.

"Stabbed. Help. Stabbed" He rasped over the open the line. Callen and Sam quickly nipped into action and jumped out of the challenger and headed into Eric's building, guns out.

Melissa knew help wouldn't be far aware. She quickly picked up the bloody knife and slid it into the cover and put it in her pocket and quickly exited Eric's apartment checking for his colleagues on the way as she made her way out through the fire escape.

Callen and Sam sprinted up the stairs, whilst keeping an eye out for Melissa on the way. They arrived at Eric's apartment as Sam kicked in the door as the both entered the apartment with their guns still drawn as they saw Eric collapsed on the floor. Sam ran into the kitchen grabbed some towels and put pressure on the wound.

"Go, go. I got Eric." Said Sam as he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.

Callen headed out of the building looking for Melissa, but she was nowhere to be found. Callen made his way back quickly back to the apartment to help Sam with Eric.

"You find her?" Asked Sam as he continued to put pressure on his wound

Callen shook his head.

"Eric, hold on ambulance is on the way." Said Sam as he looked at his downed team mate. "We should have checked the apartment, we should have been here with him, we could have prevented this."

"We'll find her Sam." He said.

"She's framed Nell, attacked Eric. I don't care what Destasio says, we need to protect our team. We need to find her and bring her in before she hurts anyone else."

Eric moaned causing Callen and Sam to stop their conversation and return their attention to him.

"Eric, just hang on I can hear the sirens, just hold on."

"Sam (labored breath) it was (labored breath) she (labored breath) stabbed (labored breath) Melis before he passed out.

"Eric!" Yelled Sam as he checked his vitals. He's breathing, but he's unconscious. I'll stay with him, you go down to the street and get the EMT'S up here.

"Yeah" Said Callen.

A few minutes later the EMT's had arrived and Callen lead them into Eric's apartment. They loaded him onto a stretcher and into the awaiting ambulance.

"If one of you are riding along get in now because we gotta go."

"I'll go" Said Sam. "You call Hetty and secure the crime scene." He said as he jumped into the back of the ambulance and closed the door.

Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty's number as he watched the ambulance drive away sirens blaring.

"Mr Callen." She said as she answered.

"Hetty, Eric's been stabbed"


	5. Eric

"Mr Callen, secure the crime and help Mr Hanna stabilize Mr Beale while you await the ambulance. It was Melissa who did this?" She asked.

"Yeah" Said Callen as he tucked his phone into the space between his neck and shoulder and moved over to help Sam with Eric. "Before he passed out he said Melissa had stabbed him."

"Any sign of Melissa?" She asked.

"No I gave chase, but I couldn't find her and I came back to help Sam with Eric."

"Alright. Mr Callen, have Mr Hanna accompany Mr Beale to the hospital. Please tell Mr Hanna I will meet him at the hospital. I will have Ms Blye meet you at Mr Beale's apartment.

"What about Deeks?" Said Callen

"He is on protection detail for Ms Jones Mr Callen. Start working on the crime scene. Ms Blye will be with you shortly." Said Hetty as she started to hang up.

"Hetty!" Said Callen with urgency.

"Yes Mr Callen."

"Are you going to tell Nell what happened to Eric?"

"Not right now" She replied.

"Not right…Are you serious Hetty? "What's it gonna look like if she finds out from the news or anyone else. She's already under enough pressure with everything that's going on. The last thing she needs is to feel like she can't trust us." Said Callen as he hung up from Hetty

"Oh Bugger" She said as she stepped up onto her stool grabbed her bag and jacket and headed out to the hospital.

Meanwhile Callen took a breath and dialed Deeks, who answered after a couple of rings.

"Callen, hey" He said as he answered. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Eric's been stabbed."

Deeks looked at Nell before getting up and moving off to the side.

"What! Is he going to be okay?"

Callen first one in his life was lost for words.

"Callen!" Repeated Deeks with more urgency.

"I don't know Deeks. Sam's gone with him to the hospital. I'm at Eric's waiting for Kensi and LAPD forensics."

"Was it uh.."

"Yeah" Replied Callen before Deeks could mention Melissa's name.

Nell watched on intensely as Deeks spoke on the phone. "What's going on?" She asked from across the room.

"Just a sec" Yelled Deeks.

"Do you want me to uh..?" Said Deeks as he glanced at Nell.

"Yeah I do. Hetty doesn't want to tell her but she needs to know."

"Alright will do. Let me know what you find out." Said Deeks as he hung up the phone.

Deeks turned to find Nell standing behind him. "What's going on" She asked, concerned. "And don't tell me nothing"

"Come on" Deeks led her over to the lounge. "Sit down."

"Deeks you're starting to scare me, what's going on?"

Deeks opened his mouth to speak before Nell cut him off.

"It's Melissa isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah." Said Deeks

"Who?"

Deeks paused before replying "Eric."

Nell immediately got up and walked over to the corner of the room. "Is he?" She asked, unable to bring herself to say that he's dead.

"No, no he's not dead. But uh Melissa, she was waiting for him. She stabbed him"

"This is my fault." She said as she shook her head. "It's my fault; this is all my fault, Ramon, Eric. If I was smarter, more alert, I would have seen her. I could have stopped her and now the people around are targets, Ramon's dead, Eric's in the hospital and if anything happened to you or.." She said as he she broke down.

Deeks moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright. Eric's strong, he'll be okay. Sam and Callen got to him fast. He's in good hands now."

"This is all my fault Deeks. If I had just…"

"Just what, no, look none of this is your fault. Melissa needs to own up and face what she's done. We'll get her Nell. We'll make her pay for what she's done.

Nell looked up at Deeks before moving away from him. "Nell?" he queried as she moved from his embrace.

"How are we going to get her Deeks?"

"Come again?" He asked

"I mean, she's taken me out of the equation by framing me for Ramon's murder, she know I can't help the investigation, it would taint the investigation and now she's taken out Eric, the other person who can go through the footage, hack it, anything technical you guys need to help me and now he's out of the picture." She said, frustrated.

"Come here. Come sit down a minute." Said Deeks. "We're gonna get you out of this Nell. You gotta trust us. Even with Eric out, we've still got Sam, Callen, Kensi, Hetty and Me on your side." He said as he smiled. Nell shot a soft smile back to him.

"Anyway come on, we can't let the food that Hetty bought us go cold. I'll grab us some plates. You lay out the food." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Nell watched as Deeks walked into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out Deeks phone and sent a text to Callen.

"Callen, its Nell. I didn't want to text from my phone incase Melissa has it bugged or hacked. Deeks told me about Eric. Is he okay?"

Nell re-read the text and hit send.

A few seconds later Callen's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. He dialed Deeks number and Nell picked up a after the first ring.

"Hey Nell. How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay. Having Deeks here helps." She said as she smiled as she looked at Deeks. "How is Eric?" She asked.

"I don't know I haven't heard anything yet. "

Nell remained silent not responding.

"Nell?" He asked unsure if she was still there.

"Yeah, uh sorry." She said as she paused. "Can I see him?"

"What did Hetty say Nell? You can't leave the apartment"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just.."

"Yeah, I know" Said Callen as he finished her sentence as Kensi walked through the door. "Hey listen, I gotta go Kensi's here, but I need to talk to you about something I found. When were finished here we'll come round." He said

"Wait Callen, what did you if…" She started before she heard the dial tone as Callen hung up the phone.

Nell turned to look at Deeks, she knew she had to tell him what had happened, but she didn't know where to start.

Deeks walked back into the lounge room where Nell was waiting. "That was Callen? Just now, on phone, that you uh lifted." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry" She said. "I just wanted to find out Eric, that's all."

"Hey, hey, it's all good. He's gonna be fine. He's strong." Said Deeks as he smiled.

They sat and ate finishing up about 15 minutes later. Nell got up and started clearing the plates, moving them into the kitchen. Deeks watched on, trying to find out what was on her mind.

"Nell, Nelly" He said with a smile as he picked up the leftover food from the table and brought it to the kitchen. "Talk to me. What's going on inside that head of yours huh?"

Nell paused. "Just something Callen mentioned. He said he found something, but I didn't say what."

"Okay" Replied a confused Deeks? "What did Callen find that's got you so worried?"

Nell looked away from Deeks. She didn't want to break down in front of him. "You're gonna think I'm a bad person." She whispered, in the hope Deeks wouldn't hear her.

Nell remained facing away from Deeks. He got up and walked around and crouched down in front of her. He moved his hand towards her face, pausing before he touched her chin guiding her glance back to him. "Hey Nell." He said. "Look at me." He said as Nell glance rose up to meet his eyes. "Not for one minute Nell would I believe you're a bad person. You are one of the most amazing, trustworthy, intelligent, beautiful, honorable people I know." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Nell smiled and nodded softly unable to take her eyes away from Deeks and his away from hers. She had never thought of him like that and she had certainly never thought that he would think of her in the romantic way. I mean Eric sure, but Deeks! Before anything else could possibly happen Nell averted her eyes. That sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Deeks got back to the initial question he had asked.

"Nell? You said I was gonna think you're a bad person. Why?"

Nell shook her head, doing her best not to break down and cry.

"Nell, look at me. I know you're not a bad person. Talk to me. Please." He said as he looked at her.

Nell took a deep breath. "Something happened, before I joined NCIS, back home…" She said as she started her story.

Meanwhile at the hospital Sam was waiting in the waiting room when he saw Hetty come through the doors.

"Hetty!" He said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Mr Hanna, is there any news regarding Mr Beale?" She asked

"No, I've just been waiting; they took him straight into surgery."

"I see" Replied Hetty.

"Callen and Kensi are still at Eric's?"

Hetty nodded. "Indeed. They are processing the crime scene."

"Mmm" Said Sam.

"There was no sign of Melissa?" Asked Hetty

"No" Nodded Sam. "Callen took off after her while I secured Eric. We lost her."

"Hmmm" Said Hetty as she pursed her lips together. "Well Mr Hanna I appreciate you accompanying Mr Beale to the hospital. However, you are needed at the crime scene. Please meet up with Mr Callen and Ms Blye and then make your way to Mr Deeks and make sure he and Ms Jones are secure. We don't know who Ms Jones has in her sights next."

"And what about Eric. You're gonna have go back to the mission eventually. Then who looks after him? Melissa could come in here and finish the job. I'm not going anywhere Hetty"

Hetty stared at Sam. "Mr Hanna, do I look like I've gone daft? Assistant Director Granger can handle things for a while."

"So you're giving the reigns to Granger? So you can stay here on a protection detail. Something that should be handled by an agent, like say me or Callen or Kensi?"

Hetty continued to stare at Sam.

"Hetty. I know you feel guilty about Eric, you feel like you didn't do enough to protect him. We all feel the same way Hetty, but you staying here, protecting him while letting Granger run things. It's not right. Let us handle the protection detail. You go and handle OSP." Said Sam.

Hetty paused before smiling and answering. "Well played Mr Hanna" She said as she got up. "Keep me updated on Mr Beale's condition. Please also update Mr Callen that you are on protection detail with Mr Beale."

"Will do Hetty" Said Sam as he watched Hetty turn and leave.

Sam paced up and down the waiting room, leaving at one point to get coffee, getting up, sitting down, when he heard the doctor call out. "Family of Eric Beale."

Sam walked up to the doctor. "I'm Sam Hanna. How is he?" He asked.

"He got through the surgery. You're very lucky you got to him when you did. He's currently in an induced coma. He needs to rest; his body needs time to heal."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Doc. They'll also be a protection detail with him at all times."

"Come with me I'll take you to him."

"I just need to make a phone call."

"Okay. I need to make my rounds. See one of the nurses they'll take you to him."

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Callen.

Callen and Kensi were finishing up at the crime scene when his phone rang.

"Sam?" Said Callen as he answered and put the call on speaker phone. "I've got you speaker phone. Kensi's here too."

"Sam, how's Eric?" Asked Kensi

"He's out of surgery. Doc said he was real lucky, if we hadn't found him when we did Sam, he wouldn't be here. They put him in coma to let him heal. I'm staying here on protection detail."

"Were just about finished at Eric's, we're gonna head over to Deeks, check on him and Nell. Let us know if anything changes with Eric's condition."

"Will do." Said Sam as he hung up the phone and was escorted to Eric's bed. He looked down as he saw Eric laying there, tubes coming off him, resting peaceful. He took a seat next to Eric, preparing himself for whatever came next.

Callen turned to Kensi "Come on, we'll head over to Deeks place." He said as Kensi nodded in agreement

Meanwhile back at Deeks apartment Nell had finished explaining to him what had happened as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Nell, you did what you had to do. You're not responsible."

"Melissa, she blames me for all of it. If I just.."

Deeks closed the gap between them "No, no. I won't let you to continue to blame yourself Nell. You did what you had to do, end of story. Do you understand me?" Said Deeks.

Nell sniffled and nodded.

"Come here." Said Deeks as Nell lent into him, he pulled her in close.

Meanwhile Callen and Kensi had arrived at Nells, headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Nell was relaxing into Deeks embrace when they heard the knock on the door causing them to jump apart. Deeks pulled out his gun and put Nell behind him as he slowly approached the door and peered through the peep hole.

"Relax Deeks, it's just me and Kensi." He said as he saw Callen standing on the other side of the door.

He sighed as he holstered his weapon and opened the door, letting them in.

"How's Eric doing?" She asked as Callen re-iterated what Sam had told him.

"It's good" She said as she smiled softly. "He's lucky he's got Sam looking after him." She said.

They all stood silently before a few seconds before Callen spoke. "Nell I need to ask you about something. Before the accident with Eric, I found something in background we ran. It was a sealed file."

Nell and Deeks looked at each other. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kensi or Callen.

"You told Deeks?" He asked.

"Yeah."She said softly.

"Nell, we need to know. Can you tell me?"

Nell nodded. "It happened before NCIS at home. He thought I was Melissa when he saw me…." She said as she started to explain to Kensi and Callen what was locked inside the sealed file.


	6. Revealed

Callen stared at Nell. "Who thought Melissa was you Nell?" He asked.

"Maybe we should talk about this inside." Said Deeks as he stepped aside to let Callen and Kensi into the apartment. They made their way over to the lounge and sat down.

"Melissa's boyfriend. He was… (Nell paused) wild. He was off his meds. They…

"What meds was he on?" Interrupted Callen

"I don't know. Something to help his psychosis I guess. I tried to stay away from him."

"Then what happened?" Asked Callen

"They had a fight and she…they both left the house. He came back looking for Melissa, but found me." She said as tears came down her face.

Deeks moved closer to her as he placed a comforting hand on her leg, which didn't go unnoticed by Kensi or Callen. "You okay?" He asked.

Nell nodded. "Yeah (Nell paused) thanks." She whispered as she turned her head to acknowledge Deeks, smiled softly.

"It's alright. What happened next Nell?" Asked Callen.

"He came at me, he was angry, yelling. I kept trying to tell him that I wasn't Melissa, but he wouldn't listen." She said as she struggled to stop the tears that were starting to develop in her eyes.

"He lunged at me and had me against the wall." She said as she did her best to hold herself together. "He kept calling me Melissa and I kept yelling that it wasn't Melissa, but it's like he didn't hear me."

Callen and Kensi, sat, shocked at what they were hearing. Callen knew what question had to be asked, but he didn't want to ask it. He looked at Kensi who has been thinking the same thing. "Nell did he rape you?"

"No, no. I mean, he tried, but no didn't." She stuttered.

"I don't know how but I managed to get a hand free, but um I hit him as hard as I could. But it didn't help. It didn't do anything. He just didn't stop (She sobbed) He grabbed my throat. I was clawing at his hands. I couldn't breathe." Said Nell through the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.

"I tried to hit him, but he just kept squeezing. I could feel his hands around my throat. I just wanted him to stop." She whispered as she sobbed.

Deeks rubbed circles on Nell's back trying to soothe her. "It's alright. I've got you." He whispered.

"I hit him I don't even remember picking anything up. (Nell paused). It was like I was in a trance. I remember looking at him on the ground bleeding. I had blood on my hands. His blood." She sobbed as she looked down at her hands as she cried.

Silence blanketed the room. Callen got up and bent down in front of the young analyst as Deeks tried to comfort her with his hand on her back.

"Nell. I'm sure Deeks has already told you, but you had no choice. If you didn't protect yourself you would be dead."

Nell stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Callen. "Yeah and Ramon would be alive and Eric wouldn't be in the hospital."

Callen stared at her with disbelief. "No, Nell I know you and you believe that. If you hadn't stopped him he could have hurt other people. You made the right choice."

"Did I Callen? Because Melissa's hurting the people I care about! It's payback!" She said angrily as she got up.

Callen started to go after her, but Deeks stopped him. "I got this Callen." He said as he went after Nell leaving Callen and Kensi in the living room.

"Did you know about any of this?" Asked Callen

"No" She replied as she shook her head. "But I mean it's not like any of us really share anything about each other I mean I didn't even know Sam had kids til a few years ago."

Callen smiled. "That's true. "It's the life we choose I guess."

"Yeah." She said agreeing with Callen. "But after this maybe it's time things change." Said a concerned Kensi

"Maybe it is Kens, maybe it is." He said

"Callen we need to get Melissa off the street now before she hurts anyone else." She said.

"Yeah we do, but don't worry I've got a plan for that." Said Callen as he got up and started looking for Deeks and Nell.

Meanwhile Deeks had found Nell in the bathroom, washing her face from the tears, which had rendered her red and puffy.

"Hey" he said as he leant against the door frame.

"Hey" She replied as she sniffled.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah (Nell smiled) thanks Deeks." She said as she nodded softly.

"I'm sorry that you had to tell Callen and Kensi about what happened. I should have just filled them in. I shouldn't have let you go through that."

Nell smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked with the trade mark Marty Deeks smile that always cheered her up.

"Nothing. You've just been so great through all this." She said as Deeks smiled back at her as she walked out of the bathroom.

She saw Callen coming down the hall with Kensi in tow. "Nell. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We needed to know."

Nell smiled softly. "It's alright. I get it."

"Listen Kensi and I, we need to check in with Sam at the hospital and then check back into the office with Hetty. Deeks., I'll call you with any updates." Said Callen as Deeks and Nell escorted them to the door.

Callen turned to Nell and smiled. "Don't worry Nell. We'll get her. I'll check with Deeks and let you know how Eric is okay?" He said. Nell nodded as the all said their goodbyes.

Deeks turned to Nell. "So dessert. I have got something that you are gonna love!" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"You've got a cronut?" She said

"Yeah actually how did you..?" He started to say as Nell smiled.

"I know that you love cronuts Deeks so I just logically deducted it was going to be a donut."

"Well, you…say what! Totally right, a cronut, best desert on the planet!" He smiled as he pulled two out of the fridge and sat them over on the table opposite to lounge.

Deeks and Nell sat down on the lounge and were eating their cronuts. Deeks had ripped off huge chunks of his while Nell was still picking at hers.

"I feel like this is Déjà vu." He said.

Nell smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, a little bit."

Suddenly Deeks got a serious look on his face. "Hey, seriously though." He said as he made eye contact with her. "What you did was necessary to get out of an impossible situation. We would have all done the same thing."

Nell nodded. "Come here" He said as he pulled her into him and kissed them top of her head. "Try and relax and get some sleep okay, you've been through a lot these last couple of days.

"Deeks. I.." She started to say before he cut her off.

"Nope, no arguments. Just relax, get some sleep. I'm right here." He replied as he felt Nell relax into him. Deeks smiled.


	7. True Feelings

Callen and Kensi headed out of Deeks building and headed onto the hospital to check in with Sam and Eric. Kensi drove not saying much with Callen in the passengers. He knew what they had seen between Nell and Deeks had bugged her.

"They're just friends you know." He said

Kensi had a confused look on her face. "What? Who are you talking about?" She said distractedly

"Nell and Deeks." He said simply as he looked at her. "I saw your reaction when he put his hand on her leg and how he comforted her."

"What reaction. There was no reaction. He's just doing what friends do that's all. We'd do the same for anyone else."

Callen shot Kensi a "really" look. "The amount of times that we've all almost been killed you've never once done this for me or Sam, Hetty, Granger, Eric, anyone."

Kensi looked at Callen uncomfortably before shifting in her seat and gripped the steering wheel and she tried to defend herself against her team leader. "Yeah well you and Sam and Hetty and Granger can take care of yourselves. Nell's just an analyst."

Callen chuckled. "I think we've both seen enough of Nell to know she's more than "just analyst" Kens."

Kensi pulled up at the hospital. She put the car in park, undid her seatbelt and got out of the car and started to walk into the hospital leaving Callen behind in the car.

"Kens?" He yelled.

"Nope, not having this conversation right now." She said as she continued to walk towards the hospital.

Callen smirked and got out of the car, jogging after her, catching up to her after 10 seconds. "Kens. All I meant was you like him and you got jealous because he was showing affection to someone else."

"Affection? No, that was comfort."

"Wow, denial much Kens?" He replied.

Kensi stopped and turned to Callen. "You see where we are Callen?" She asked not looking for a response.

"Hospital?" He replied sarcastically.

"Exactly I could kick your ass right here and then just wheel you straight into emergency." She said as she smiled and she turned, walking through the double doors leading into the hospital.

Callen chuckled and followed her and heading up to Eric's room. They could hear Sam's voice as they walked down the corridor.

Meanwhile Sam had hadn't left Eric's bedside since he had arrived. He couldn't help but feel responsible for him being here.

"Eric, it's Sam. You're in the hospital, you were attacked by Melissa. I'm sorry Callen and me; we should have checked your apartment. We should have protected you better." He said as he wiped a small tear away from his eye.

Callen and Kensi stood outside Eric's room listening to Sam, smiling.

"Uh don't worry about Nell, she's safe, she's with Deeks. Well maybe we should worry; she is with Deeks after all." Smiled Sam. "No, No I'm sure he's looking after her just fine, we both know that Hetty, Callen and Kensi would kick his ass if he's not." Said Sam as he smiled.

Callen and Kensi smiled.

A serious expression came across Sam's face. "I know we've never been close, not like Callen or I or Kensi and Deeks, but we need you here Eric. You saw things that we all missed. You're an integral part of this team and we all need you here, you're the brains behind us brawn." He said as he chuckled slightly.

Sensing the moment was right Kensi knocked on the door causing Sam to turn. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Sam. How is he?" Asked Kensi

"No change. Doctors have him in a medically induced coma, to let his body heal."

They both nodded.

"We didn't mean too but we over heard what you said to Eric."

Sam smiled. "It's alright. Research and experience says that when you're in a coma you can still hear the things around you. It's good for me to talk to him and good for him to listen."

"Speaking of talking did you talk to Nell about the sealed file? "Asked Sam"

"Yeah we did." Said Callen

"And?"

Callen began to give Sam a brief cliff notes version about what the file contained and what Nell had told them.

"So this is about revenge?" He said.

"Yeah" She wants to hurt the people she cares about because Nell killed the one person that cared about her.

Sam couldn't believe what he had heard. Nell, the small, Hetty like analyst who sat up in OPS had killed someone. I mean in self defence, but still.

"I know she's tough, not Hetty but tough. How is she handling everything?" Asked Sam

"She's doing okay. She's putting up a tough front but having Deeks there with her helps. She said so herself."

"Are you staying here on protection detail?" Asked Kensi

"Yeah. I mean someone needs to stay here with Eric incase Melissa decided to pay him a visit."

"Well I can stay if you like Sam, you can go with Callen I don't mind watching over him."

"You sure Kensi?" Queried Sam. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. You can have your partner back."

"You tired of him already huh?" Asked Sam.

"Anyway, you guys should be getting back to the office. I'm sure Hetty's looking for updates. Take my car" She said as she tried to hurry them out.

"Wow, she really does want to get rid of us, if she's offering us her car."

"Go!" She said practically pushing them out of the room.

Callen and Sam chuckled as they walked down to the corridor. "What did you do?" Asked Sam.

"Nothing, I was just my usual charming self Sam."

Sam laughed "Yeah sure" He said as they walked out of the hospital and headed back to OPS . Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty's number.

"Hetty, it's Callen we're heading back OPS now. We just left Eric at the hospital. We left Kensi with him for protection. We've swung by Deeks to check on Deeks and Nell they're doing fine, surprisingly. Nell told us about the sealed file in her record."

"Well Mr Callen I believe that, that conversation is one best done face to face. See you when you get here." Said Hetty as she hung up the phone and sat back in her chair with a copy of the unsealed file in hand.

Meanwhile Melissa had started to become frustrated. She had planned to kill Eric just like she had Ramon. She knew Eric would have been taken to the nearest hospital and had headed there to stake it out. She had watched on as the male and female federal agents entered the building and 10 minutes later the same federal agent left, this time accompanied by his usual partner. She watched as the both jumped in the car and began to drive away

Melissa jumped out of her car, dressed in scrubs, bag in and headed towards the hospital.

Meanwhile back at Deeks Nell had relaxed into him, finally getting a well needed rest. Deeks smiled as he looked down at a sleeping, smiling Nell. He liked the sight of her relaxed in his arms. Something about this felt good, right. He ran his hand over her hair, playing with the ends. Nell moved slightly snuggling deeper into him. Deeks smiled. They had always had a connection and it seemed to have intensified since all of this had happened with Melissa. He'd stood up for her, taken her into his home, been there for her when she needed him and without any ball busting or teasing that came along whenever he had tried to do anything for Kensi.

Nell was smiling as she slept against Deeks torso. She was the safest she'd felt in a long time and especially since this whole case had started. They had moments where she thought something was about to happen between them, but she wasn't sure exactly how he felt. Was this just him being him, him being nice? I mean with everything that's going on she wasn't sure that bringing it up would be the right time, but then again in their line of work tomorrow wasn't guaranteed.

She nuzzled into him and groaned, slowly opened her eyes. Her hand slid up his chest as Deeks felt a shiver go through his body as he slid herself up.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's all good." He said as he smiled causing her to smile in response. "How was your sleep? You looked happy you were smiling" He said as he got up to make 2 coffees.

Nell face went flush. "I was smiling?" She queried.

"Yep." He said. "So come on spill Velma, who's the lucky man. Who's the man of your dreams and by that I mean the mean of your literal dreams" He said as he smiled as he made the coffee.

Nell smiled as she sat on the couch as she watched Deeks in the kitchen.

"I can't hear anything" Said Deeks as he finished up the coffee and walked back to the coffee table.

Nell smiled softly. "Doesn't matter." She said as she took a sip of her coffee looking at Deeks as she did.

"You look like someone with something on your mind Nelly."

"Yeah, um, maybe, a little. It's just with everything going on and Melissa nothing's guaranteed I mean she almost killed Eric. It's just made me feel like I need to get everything out in the open."

Not sure where this was heading Deeks replied. "Oookkay? What's going on?"

Nell took a deep breath. "People have always thought I had feeling for Eric I mean nerd liking nerd right. I mean I get it. It's expected."

Deeks smiled. "You're not a nerd Nell."

Nell shot him a look of sarcasm.

"Well okay kind of" He said quickly. "But you know what. We've all got some nerds in us."

Nell laughed. "Yeah we do. Anyway um since everything with Melissa happened I've noticed things have changed between us." She said as she avoided looking at Deeks. Nell's heart was racing and she begun to ramble. "We'll they've changed for me. I mean I just….I don't know what exactly is happening. I just look into your eyes and it's like everything's going be alright. You just make everything okay and I mean maybe I'm overthinking it. Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Nell was confident but for her to come outright to him like this was another level for her. "Look and I get I'm not Kensi. I'm not a kick ass field agent. I get it if you don't feel the same way but I.."

Nell was cut off as Deeks hand came to her cheek and tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his.

"Deeks" She whispered as she could hear her breathing over the silence in the room.

Deeks stared into her eyes. "I always thought you know it was Kensi for me, ever since I first meet her, we connected and then she went to Afghanistan and I we became partners. (Deeks smiled) and we worked great together and that was the first time I got to see who you really were. (He paused) a completely different person. An amazing, beautiful, kind person (Nell smiled). I guess I never imagined that you'd feel like this about me. I mean I always thought you and Eric you know."

"I know (Nell smiled) so did I."

"I'm not saying that I won't screw this up or be a giant pain in the ass sometimes (Nell laughed) but uh (Deeks smiled) I want to see where this goes with you.

Suddenly Nell got nervous. This was really happening. "Are you sure, because if you're really not I can just go and we can forget .."

Deeks smiled "I don't want to forget" He said as kissed her. Nell felt what was like a jolt of electricity hit her when Deeks kissed her. She smiled as she wrapped her hands around him.

Meanwhile Melissa had made her way into the hospital and was on her way to Eric's room, syringe filled with air in hand.


	8. Confronted

With Eric and Nell out of action Hetty had Kaleidoscope up and running on her laptop searching live camera feeds from security cams, city surveillance cameras and other feeds that she could jack into. She sat at her desk in her office, sipping her cup of tea as the images flashed across the screen when a hit came up on her screen.

Hetty quickly brought up the details of the camera, including the IP address, which came up as the same hospital that Eric was in.

Hetty quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Kensi, who answered after 2 rings.

"Hetty, you got something?" She asked skipping pleasantries.

"Ms Blye. I have a hit on Kaleidoscope, it picked up a partial match to Melissa

"She's coming for Eric." She said

"Indeed. Do not leave Mr Beale's side. Let her come to you and Ms Blye, Melissa Jones needs to be taken alive. She is the only person who can exonerate Ms Jones. I'll send Mr Callen and Mr Hanna back to the hospital."

"Got it Hetty." She said as she hung up the phone.

Callen and Sam were heading back to the office when Callen's phone rang.

"We'll be back at OPS soon Hetty." He said as he smiled at Sam.

"Mr Callen, you and Mr Hanna are required back at the hospital ASAP. Kaleidoscope has picked up footage of her entering this hospital. Ms Blye is already aware of the situation and is remaining close to Mr Beale. I've already told Ms Blye Mr Callen it is imperative that Melissa Jones be taken alive."

"Understood Hetty." He said as Sam sped up and headed back to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Melissa was walking down the hallway as she headed towards the ICU. She knew that Eric would have security with him, but she didn't care, all she cared about was revenge. She wasn't thinking rationally, she was thinking emotionally.

She dropped her bag on the floor outside the ICU and pushed through the open doors as she put her mask on covering the rest of her face. She looked around and spotted the federal agent she saw earlier sitting bedside across the room. Melissa quickly turned away and headed over to the nurses' station pretending to check paperwork occasionally glancing up at Kensi. After a couple of minutes she watched as the nurses began their rounds. She didn't care that Kensi was there all she wanted was revenge.

Meanwhile Callen and Sam had arrived at the hospital. Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Kensi.

"Kensi, Sam and I have just arrived at the hospital. Keep your guard up. If it was me I'd be dressed in scrubs, only way to get close, Doctors, Nurses."

Kensi was scanning the room, as she checked out each of the nurses and doctors as she did. Only one held her attention.

"Callen. I think I've got her. Moving in to confirm." She said as she put her phone in her pocket and slowly approached Melissa.

"I need to see some ID." She said as she walked over to her as her back faced Kensi. Melissa pulled the syringe down from sleeve and let it rest in her arm.

"I need to see some ID now." Said Kensi as she approached her cautiously.

Melissa smiled. "Of course, sorry" She said as she turned. Melissa was quick she stabbed the syringe hard into Kensi's thigh as a distraction.

Ahh" Said Kensi as she reached for her leg, as she did Melissa took her chance; she darted past Kensi towards Eric. Kensi reached out and tried to reach her, missing her by a millimeter.

"Melissa Jones! Federal Agent stop!" Yelled Kensi as she drew her weapon and took off after her keeping her in her sightline, she knew couldn't let her get to Eric.

"Federal Agent, stop or I shoot!" Yelled Kensi

Callen and Sam heard Kensi and quickly darted down the hall towards the sound of her voice as they passed people running the other way.

They arrived guns out to see Melissa standing by Eric's bedside syringe in one hand with tubing in the other.

"Put the syringe down Melissa."

Melissa didn't take her eyes off the three federal agents who had their guns pointed at her.

"No, she needs to pay." She said as she squeezed tighter on the syringe.

"We know what happened Nell told us." Said Kensi

"So then you know, she killed the person I loved. It's only fair she loses the people she loves." Said Melissa as she started pressed the needle into the IV and started to press down on the plunger injecting the air into the IV.

"No!" Yelled Kensi as she took aim at Melissa's shoulder and fired, hitting her mark Melissa moved her arm dropping the syringe as she did. Callen and Sam quickly rushed over to her, pulling her to her feet and pulled her mask down. Their minds boggled, it felt weird for them to shoot and then restrain someone who as the spitting image of Nell.

"Sam you right here?"

"Yeah" He said as Callen walked over to Kensi

Kens, go and find a doctor, we need to get her stitched up and to the boathouse." He said softly out of ear shot of Melissa. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it just feels weird, feels like I just shot Nell that's all."

Callen glanced back Nell. "I know."

"Speaking of Nell, do we tell her?"

"Yeah. I'll call her. She could do with some good news."

Kensi walked away to find a doctor while Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Deeks mobile.

Meanwhile at Deeks place. He and Nell were snuggled on the couch, getting to know each other better."

"I would never have expected you to uh like that Deeks!"

Deeks phone began to ring. "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises" He said as he grinned whilst reaching for his phone.

"Go for Deeks" He answered.

"Melissa made a play for Eric."

Deeks looked at Nell. "Is he ok?" He asked

"What's going on? Whispered Nell.

"Yeah" He's still in a coma. Kensi shot Melissa, she's getting patched up and we're heading to the boathouse."

"Alright we'll meet you there."

"Give us about an hour Deeks." Said Callen as he hung up the phone and dialed Hetty's number to file her in. Nell turned to Deeks.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned. "Is Eric alright?"

Deeks smiled. "Yeah. I mean he's still in a coma, but Melissa made another attempt, but they were able to stop her."

Nell let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good, that's good."

"I mean Kensi had to shoot her to stop her, but other than that." He said as glazed over the fact Kensi had shot her sister.

"She shot Melissa?" She queried.

"Yeah, flesh wound, she'll be fine. They're bringing her to the boatshed."

"I need to see her." Said Nell as she got up to get her jacket and bag

Deeks got up and walked after her, leaning against the door frame to the bedroom.

"Hey, hey. They'll be there in an hour. We can go then, alright. Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah. I just haven't seen her in so long and I…"Nell started to cry and Deeks walked over to her and pulled him into her chest as she cried into his shirt.

"It's alright, I got you. Shhh." He said as he held her.

Meanwhile Callen, Sam and Kensi had left the hospital with Melissa and had arrived at the boathouse to find Hetty waiting there for them.

Sam escorted Melissa into the interrogation room.

"You know what she did and you defend her." Said Melissa as Callen, Hetty and Kensi watched the plasma.

"What your sister did was in self defence, he would have killed her."

"Yeah instead she kills him, you think she shouldn't have to pay, she took the man I loved."

"So you took the people she cared about is that it."

Melissa sat silently as Sam remained by the door.

The next 40 minutes went quick and Deeks and Nell were heading out to the boatshed, arriving shortly after. They sat outside the boatshed.

"Are you sure you're right to do this?"

Nell took his hand and squeezed it. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be right." She said as they opened the car doors and walked into the boatshed to find Callen, Kensi and Hetty at the table.

"Mr Deeks, Ms Jones." Said Hetty as she greeted them, causing Callen and Kensi to turn around.

"Hetty I need to see her, and not on the monitor. I need to talk to her.

Hetty didn't respond.

"Hetty, she's my sister and I need to speak to her now." She said, more demanding.

Hetty stared at her. "Come with me Ms Jones." Said Hetty as she escorted Nell to the interrogation room. Hetty knocked on the door. Sam turned to open the door as Nell came into view.

"Melissa." She whispered.

Melissa smirked. "Been a long time." She said as they stared at each other. Sam Hetty and the rest of the team glanced between the two of them, completely identical. They stood speechless.


	9. Final Confrontation

Nell stared at Melissa who simply smirked.

"Is something funny to you Melissa?" She said finally speaking. "You think this situation is funny. You're facing murder charges for Ramon, attempted murder on Eric."

"Well an eye for an eye isn't it, that's how it goes." Said Melissa as Sam eyed her from the door. "You took the one I loved it's only fair you lose the one you love in return isn't it." She said as if she had no care in the world.

Nell swallowed hard as the others watched on. "I only have question. Why did you wait so long, why now?"

"That's technically two questions. I thought you know better." S he said as she stared at her sister.

"Answer her." Came Sam's deep voice by the door. Nell had almost forgot he was there he'd been so quiet.

"I thought you'd been locked up. Do you remember the last time I saw you?"

Nell nodded, but didn't speak.

"Mom said that you'd gone to police station and she told me that she thought it would be better if we spent some time apart. What she didn't tell me was that you were leaving." She said as she chuckled. "I found that out all..by...myself." She said. "I was surprised I thought you know you've killed someone. Someone I cared about. I thought you would be in jail or I don't know sent to a mental hospital. And you know what's funny about this whole thing, is that I was the one that ended up in the hospital, you see, I had a breakdown after you killed him."

Nell looked away and Melissa stood up.

"Sit down" Said Sam

"No!" She said as she shot a look at Sam. "I wanted revenge, you had to pay for killing him, but I couldn't do it. I could barely function when you took him from me!" She yelled.

"He attacked me Melissa! He was going to kill me. I had to do something! I didn't have a choice! I've told you before I didn't have a choice. I did everything I could but he wouldn't let go" She yelled at her.

The rest of team watched on from the other room.

"This is crazy" Said Kensi as she looked between the twins and Callen nodded agreeing with her as Deeks said nothing.

"They may look the same Ms Blye, but they are completely different." Said Hetty as their attention turned back to the monitor.

"You need to hear what happened to me!" She said as she took a deep breath in. "I was sent to a mental hospital, diagnosed me with PTSD and bi-polar disorder. I was brilliant and innocent and they put me in a hospital while you get roam free!" She said as she had begun to pace the room.

"So I did the right thing and played along with the doctors until they figured I was safe enough for release back home. I told mom and dad that I wanted to visit you and uh (Melissa chuckled and got a serious look on her face) make amends with you." She said as she turned to face Nell.

"I did some research before I left, you see, you left mom your phone number. I used that to back trace your location and from there it was simple matter of a few weeks surveillance and I had you locked in sis." She said as she smiled.

"Then luck just kept coming my way and honestly I wasn't even looking for it. I mean I was okay with making you pay by hurting that blonde spectacled freak."She said as she chuckled.

"His name is Eric!" Yelled Nell

Melissa smiled with a sinister look on her face. "And then I found Ramon in Los Angeles. It was like fate." She said chuckling.

"And then you too found each other and everything was going great, until you found that girl in Ramon's bed."

"Wait" Said Nell as she started to realise what was going on. "You made sure he'd take that girl home and sleep with her, you made sure we'd fight and you use that opportunity to kill him."

Melissa smiled. "Now we're even." As she took a seat calmly back down at the table

Nell couldn't believe how freely she had given up all this information. She probably realised that since Nell was in the room, none of this could be used in court. Nell couldn't take it anymore and launched herself at Melissa screaming, slapping her across her face as her hands flailed rapidly.

Sam rushed over and pulled Nell off Melissa as Callen, Deeks and Kensi ran into the room, and passed Nell off Kensi who held her back from Melissa.

"I can't I need to... Deeks"She said as her breathing started to increase.

"Deeks?" Said Kensi. "She's asked for you. You better get her out of here." She said as Deeks escorted Nell out of the room and back to Hetty, whilst Callen, Sam and Kensi waited with Melissa.

"Ms Jones. Well done." Said Hetty as she smiled.

Nell shot Hetty a look of confusion. "We can't use any of this Hetty; it's a conflict of interest. Destasio" Hetty interrupted her.

"There is no need to worry about Destasio anymore Ms Jones. He has been advised that this now an NCIS matter. Your sister will be charged with murder of Ramon Cantano and the attempted murder of Eric Beale. The tape will be used as evidence against her."

"Hetty she's angry, she needs help."

Deeks smiled as he watched her compassion for her sister shine through even after everything she had put Nell through.

"I appreciate what you are saying Ms Jones, but my decision is final." Said Hetty as she bid them goodbye and began to head out of the boathouse before stopping on the way.

"Ms Jones. I almost forgot to tell you in midst of everything going on. I had a phone call from the ICU. Mr Beale is awake and will make a full recovery."

Nell smiled. "That's good news. Thanks Hetty." Said Deeks.

"Oh Mr Deeks, Ms Jones. "Congratulations." She said as she left the boathouse.

They smiled at each other. "Trust Hetty to know." Said Deeks as she curled up into him.


End file.
